1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to umbrellas, and more specifically, to an umbrella having an umbrella handle that can be actuated to provide frictional engagement with an umbrella pole to maintain a canopy of the umbrella in a given position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of umbrella shade structures generally requires that a canopy member be opened to provide shade over a given area. In many of these structures, the canopy may be attached to a moveable assembly of the structure. When the assembly is moved from a closed to an open position, the canopy can be deployed to thereby provide shade. Likewise, the canopy can be stowed when the assembly is retracted to the closed position.
Umbrellas provide a relatively simple moveable assembly that is coupled with a canopy. The movable assembly is attached to a center pole and, in some cases, will have a sliding component that moves along the pole to allow the assembly to be moved between open and closed positions. When the assembly is moved to the open position, the weight of the canopy and the assembly itself can exert a closing force on the assembly that urges the assembly to the closed position.
In order to counteract the closing force on the umbrella, the umbrella may incorporate a latch pin to maintain the assembly and the canopy in the open position. The latch pin, when engaged, can keep the umbrella open.